You lost my box?
by Ilovedensi1711
Summary: What's in the box? Will anyone find the box? My take on the infamous box saga
1. Chapter 1

"Where's my box, Deeks?" Kensi asked as she climbed into the passenger seat of the Audi as they left the bar.

"I know where the box is, Kens!" He insisted. "I told you I was joking when I asked what happened to it."

"Ok, then where is it?"

"Not to be a stickler for details, but isn't it technically my box? You gave me said box, so now it's mine and I don't have to divulge its whereabouts to you." He winced in anticipation of a punch.

"Where's the box, Deeks?"

"What's in the box, Kens?"

"Deeks!"

"What?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions?"

"What do you mean, Sugar-bear?"

"Martin Deeks!"

"Oooh, the full name. Are you getting mad at me baby?"

"You lost my box!"

"Technically, my box." He stated. "Technically not lost."

Kensi rolled her eyes, then her eyes turned sad. "Do you really not know where it is?"

"It's been five years Kens, besides you told me everything I ever wanted was in that box. That can't be true, because you're everything I've ever wanted, so what's in the box is a mute point." He grabbed her hand tightly as she tried to pull away.

"I guess," she huffed. "Why did you never open it?" She said with a deep breath. Her curiosity got the best of her. She had sent the box to herself in order to drive the Shaggy haired detective insane, which worked like a charm. She then gave him said box, and yet he never opened it, even after she opened the first box for him. He left the second box fully intact, five years later.

Deeks shrugged. "Maybe I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Baby, come on. Does it really matter now?"

"Kind of," she said looking at the ground fiddling with her imaginary engagement ring. Every night she wore it to bed, but removed it as they started their work day.

He squeezed her hand a little tighter still holding it after her pull away efforts failed.

Deeks ran his hands through his mop. "It was before we admitted our feelings. The whole "thing"," he air quoted. "And then I let my emotions get in the way, the night after we first made love. Which led you to being sent to Afghanistan, and when you came back, damn Paul Angelo and his three hearts scared me again. I knew I was in love with you," he paused. "Hell, I've known I was in love with you since I laid eyes on you. But I didn't want to risk losing you. I came so close when my heart won over my head, I never thought in a million years bad ass Blye could love me back. I don't know opening the box meant Maybe you were in love with me too. Maybe you could actually love the best LAPD could do," he smirked making Kensi blush. "I didn't want to make you choose. You didn't want to choose. I was afraid of losing us, what we were, afraid of what could be. Maybe it would have gotten us where we are sooner, where we were always meant to be, but we still got here."

"But, I even opened the box for you?"

"The first box, you devilish woman."

Kensi couldn't help but laugh.

"Which inside was another box! One I regrettably chose not to open that night. I missed you so much when you were in Afghanistan, I was so glad to have you back, but I was also scared to have you back."

"I get it, I suppose."

"What's in the box, baby?"

"I guess you'll have to find it to find out."

"Touché," he grinned. "The wonder twins are going to back track security footage to see if we can find it."

"Are you going to open it if they do?"

Deeks thought for a minute. "Should I, I'm still kinda scared."

"Of what?"

"I can't think of anything I want more than you, except maybe you to be ready to give me a litter of ninja assassins."

"A litter?"

"Alright, I'd settle on one for now."

Kensi shook her head, "find my box and maybe you'll get your wish!"

"Really? Baby are you serious?"

"Find the box!"

"What's in the box?"

"If you find it, you'll see" she smirked.

"Can I make it up to you in the mean time," he gently caressed her leg.

"We'll see." She winked.

When they arrived back home, Deeks quickly shot Eric a text. "Brother, I need you to find the box! It's a matter of life or death!"

"Kensi threatening to Kill you, huh? How do you lose a box dude? That box was so important!"

"Eric, I don't need you to tell me that. It was an important part of our thing, I just need you to find it, give it to me and DO NOT TELL KENSI if you find it!" Deeks responded.

"Who you texting?" Kensi questioned her beau.

"Huh? No just typing some notes, baby."

"Mmhmm," she knew he was lying. "Retracing your steps over the past five years."

Deeks ignored her in a bad decision and continued texting Eric, "FIND THE BOX!"

Kensi grabbed his phone in a ninja like move and placed another text to Eric, "and give it to Kensi when you do ;)"

"Um Deeks? Are you sure, you just said not to tell her if I did?" Eric texted back confused.

"Oh, I did, did I. Must have been my brain injury resurfacing." Kensi sent as Deeks grabbed the phone back in a sly maneuver.

"DO NOT GIVE TO KENSI! I REPEAT DO NOT GIVE TO KENSI!"

"Deeks?" Eric was puzzled more than ever as the texts stopped.

"Whatcha doing Beale," Nell walked into OPS.

"Looking for Deeks' box that I may or may not be giving to Kensi if I find it?"

"Ok?" Nell questioned.

"Don't ask. Wanna help?"

"Sure," Nell pulled up her chair that was finally vacated by Rogers. Her phone buzzed as she took her seat.

"Find the box, give to me! Best Maid of Honor Ever. Xoxox K." Nell grinned ready to assist Eric and make sure Kensi got the box before Deeks.

"So you and Rogers starting up a bromance?" She brought up to distract her boyfriend.

"If you can't beat em join em. Plus he loves fortnite and is soo good! Who would have thunk."

"Ok then. Guess it's Time to activate Wonder Twins power and find this box!"

"We are giving it to Deeks? Right?" Eric questioned.

"Well it is Kensi's box, so we should give it to her."

Eric shrugged slightly, "Technically, it's Deeks' box. Kensi did give it to him, therefore making it his box."

"Which makes it Kensi's originally and hers since Deeks never opened it."

"Nell?"

"ERIC!"

"Nell..."

"You know what, I think we should look for the box on our own!" May the best person win," Nell grabbed her surface and left ops.

"Nell Wait!" His voice trailed as the OPS doors shut. "Deeks, if Kensi doesn't kill you, I might!" He continued shuffling through footage rapidly.

"Game on Beale," Nell whispered outside the doors while performing her own meticulous search.


	2. Chapter 2

Nell diligently searched through footage from the night Deeks last saw the box sitting on his desk, while Beale frantically did the same.

"You will not beat me Nellvarine!" He whispered as he typed.

"Not this time Beale," Nell said on the other end of the door covering all her tracks and blocking footage from Eric biding herself some time.

Back at Kensi and Deeks' house, Kensi was drowning her sorrows in a tub of rocky road.

"Princess, your not gonna fit in your wedding dress if you keep eating that tub of ice cream," Deeks braved the storm that was Kensi.

Kensi looked up spoon in mid mouth and glared.

"I mean, you'll be just as beautiful in anything, but you spent so much time picking out your dress. My mom reminded me over and over, I told you that was a mistake taking her. But what do I know, anyway," he looked up and saw her glaring at him while shoveling ice cream in her mouth. I'm just gonna shut up now."

"Probably a Good idea."

"Baby," he scooted closer to her. "Please don't be upset."

"I'm not," she paused. "Well, I guess I am and I'm not even sure why. I haven't even thought about the box either. I just figured you had it someplace safe."

"I left it on my desk, and the next day it was gone."

Kensi sighed.

"What's in the box, Kens?"

"You should have opened it when I gave it to you Deeks!"

He moved closer to his fiancé. "You're right," he said removing the spoon from her hand and the tub from her arms grip.

"You lose my box and now your taking my ice cream!"

"You gave me the box."

"Ugh!"

He gently kissed her cheek moving her face to face his. He planted a kiss on her lips. "I love it when your.."

"Don't say it," she warned.

"I have to,"

"Deeks!"

"I love it when you're crazy," he kissed her harder.

"I'm not crazy," she pulled back.

"A little," he held up his finger and thumb, "but I love it."

Kensi fought the smile forming as she kissed him back.

"What's in the box?"

"It's probably stupid anyway. I don't even know what I was thinking. I just felt so bad about your birthday and I wanted to mess with you."

"So you did send it to yourself!"

"To give to you." She smiled and shrugged. "After driving you crazy a bit."

"Whhhattts in theeee booooxxxx?"

"I'm still not telling!"

"Well, I'm sure you got it right. I think you knew back then what I Always wanted, more than anything in the world. And I was wrong."

Kensi looked at him wide eyed.

"I was wrong when I said life doesn't get any better than that moment, because it's gotten better every day I've spent with you."

Kensi couldn't help but cup his face and kiss him deeply.

"If Eric finds the box, are you really willing to discuss getting out and making little mutant ninja assassins with beautiful blue eyes and wavy brown hair?"

"How do you know they will look like that? They could have brown eyes and blonde hair."

"That would be fine too. As long as they are a piece of you and me, I'm good."

"I'm good too."

"Not to push the point, but is that a yes?"

"I wanna make babies with you Deeks. I know I have to be sooner rather than later. I've been thinking about it more and more lately. Now that the bar is done, maybe the time is sooner rather than later like I thought before Mexico." She grinned. "But only if you find the box!"

Deeks pulled out his phone with that statement and texted, "BEALE FIND THAT BOX! My future children depend on it!"

"I'm trying, but I have a red headed vixen attempting to thwart my own attempts!"

Deeks looked up at his bride to be. "Really? You sent Velma after the box?"

"All's fair in love and war, Shaggy. Especially when you lost my box." She wiggles away from him and grabbed her ice cream and spoon.

"MY BOX! It's MINE! You gave it to ME!" He stressed.

Eric was getting frustrated. He was good, but Nell was just as good. It would be so much easier if they worked together like always. But this had become a little game for the two couples.

"Nell," Eric walked out of OPS looking for his beauty.

"Yes Beale?"

"We'd probably find the box faster if we worked together."

"That might be true, but I am Kensi's Maid Of Honor. I'm obligated to help her."

Eric thought for a minute. "If I find this box for Deeks, he might pick me to be his best man. Then we could walk down the aisle together."

Nell looked at him with a bit of a nervousness.

"Well, you know, as maid of honor and best man. Not not like to get married, not that I wouldn't like that some day, but not on the day Kensi and Deeks get married. You know we wouldn't want to steel their thunder and all. You know what I mean." He rambled on.

"Shut up Beale!" Bell said planting a kiss on him.

"Oh," he smiled. "Deeks did say his unborn children depend on this Box, Nell."

Nell thought again long and hard. "Kensi's been so hesitant to give up here job. They would make great parents."

Eric's eyes brightened. "They'd have to make us the Godparents! Right? Don't you think Nell?"

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself there. Let's find the box for Deeks. But if you ever tell Kensi..." she gave him a look.

"Cross my heart and pinky promise!"

"Wonder twins power activate!" They slapped hands and headed to work.

"You know where the box is, don't you G?"

"How would i know where the box is? It wasn't my turn to watch it."

"You haven't made any comments or remarks about it. I think you know where it is."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now Hetty, wherever she may be, Hetty would know where the box is."

"And why is that?"

"She knows everything Sam. She hasn't been gone that long for you to forget that."

"Well, she better get her little self back her and quick. I can't take much more Of Mister Rogers."

"He's not very neighborly is he?"

Sam smirked at Callen, "you're starting to sound like Deeks. I think living above his bar is having an effect on you."

"Well it's not been a wonderful day in the neighborhood with Rogers around."

Sam could only shake his head. "It is nice not having to drive you home after hanging out for a few beers."

"Always a fully stocked bar," Callen winked.

"We need to find a better name than the Blowhole."

"I don't know I kinda like it. It's catchy."

"I don't think so G."

"Always the killjoy, Sam."

"Someone has to keep you bozos in line."

"That hurts"

"Speaking Of hurts, how bad do you think Kensi has hurt Deeks so far?"

"Hard to say, Big Guy. Hard to say."

"You'll be on her radar next if you hid that box."

"Kensi loves me like a brother."

"And she's about to marry Deeks! No one is safe from the wrath of Kensi Blye. Remember how she flipped on Hetty when Deeks was arrested."

"Not a pretty site." Callen winced.

"I'd return the box if you had anything to do with it," Sam slapped Callen's back. "See you in the morning G."

"Night Big Guy," Callen said with a sly grin.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kensi woke up to an empty bed. Next to her was a familiar envelope she had given to Deeks from Hetty, after the whole Monica diamonds undercover op. Deeks entered the doorway with a tray of breakfast and a big smile.

"Starting my make up attempts," he grinned.

"What's this?" She held up the envelope.

"You don't recognize it?"

"I do, but Hetty gave it to you."

"She did, and now I'm giving it to you. You gave me the box a few weeks before she gave me this letter."

"Your point?" Kensi questioned.

"Hetty knew about the box too."

"Hetty knows everything."

"Don't I know it." Deeks started "I think she knew a lot more than we did. Even though I didn't open the box per se, I knew it would all be ok. Partially because this letter."

Kensi looked down with a mix of confusion and sadness. "I miss her, but what does this have to do with my box?"

"My box!" He corrected "And I miss her too. I kept this letter because I felt like it was a sign of her approval."

Kensi looked up. Their biggest fears in letting their feelings overtake them, was the possibility of losing their partnership. "We can't get married until she returns. It wouldn't be right."

"I know. She'll be back, I feel it." He began. "Are you going to open the envelope?"

"What's in the envelope, Deeks?"

"Touché." He winked as she laughed.

Kensi opened the envelope to reveal three words written in Hetty's handwriting, "Sunshine and Gunpowder"

"Two of my favorite things." Deeks whispered softly bringing Kensi her breakfast and sitting on the side of the bed.

Kensi smiled then proceeded to punch Deeks as hard as she could.

"Ow, What was that for?"

"You kept the letter, but lost my box!"

Deeks grinned slyly, "I'm still standing by the fact that I didn't need what's in the box because what I've wanted more than anything is lying here in my bed, our bed!"

Kensi sighed. "I hope Nell and Eric find the box."

"Baby, What's in the box?"

"It was just something, something I thought was meaningful to our thing," she shrugged.

He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you, you know that?"

"I do. Maybe I'll get a special box under the tree on Christmas."

"Maybe you will," he winked.

"I found it!" Nell shrieked.

"What?" Eric rubbed his tired eyes.

"Well, I found the day Deeks left the box inside the box on his desk." She watched as Hetty and Granger over looked Deeks leave the bullpen that night. She could hear the conversation between her two bosses that she missed dearly. Hoping one would still show back up sooner rather than later.

"Beginning of the end?" Granger questioned.

"End of the beginning," Hetty wisely corrected.

Nell looked down.

"She'll be back," Eric assured her.

"I hope so. I can't imagine Deeks and Kensi getting married without her here. Even before they admitted their feeling, look they were so supportive. We should let them see this. Kensi misses Granger. She told me she was going to have him walk her down the aisle. He loved us all so much."

"He did, even if he had a hard time showing it."

They continued to watch the video and listen to the conversation.

"Henrietta, do you really think they can make it work. This job leaves little time for personal life and emotions."

"Don't be such a hard ass Owen, you know you want them to as much as I do. They just have to figure it out and if anyone can, it's certainly Mr. Deeks and Miss Blye."

"I couldn't agree more, drinks?"

"You pour!"

The banter between Hetty and Granger made Nell and Eric smile, Missing the old days.

"Ok, everyone was gone and the box was still there." Eric observed.

"On to the next day Beale!"

Callen and Sam arrived early to work out.

"The wonder twins are here early this morning," Callen noted.

"Don't tell me they've been here all night looking for that damn box." Sam smirked.

"I wonder how much Deeks is paying them," Callen retorted.

"You're bad G, and if he is, they're gonna find out you took it."

"Why are you so insistent that it was me. Deeks shouldn't have just left it sitting on his desk unattended."

"It was you."

Callen shrugged.

"Kensi will kill you."

Callen shrugged again.

"You do realize you live above their bar."

"Providing a valuable security service."

Sam just shook his head. "Your funeral G, your funeral."

Callen smirked.

"Time to get to work, princess."

"I'm almost ready. Hold your horses."

"So testy this morning. And after breakfast in bed."

"Deeks! Give me a minute."

"Ok, ok. I'll be waiting in the car!"

"I'm driving!" She hollered back.

"Whatever you want, darlin!"

"Is that Callen?" Nell questioned still reviewing the morning after Deeks left the box inside the box at his desk.

Eric rolled over. "Looks like it."

Nell bursted out of OpS and headed to the gym.

"Did you think we wouldn't find out you took the box!" She glared.

Callen let out a laugh. "It's been five years Nell. I was thinking about wrapping it and giving it to them as their wedding gift. Kensi May be good, but I'm better."

"Oh, you better not let her hear you say that, G!" Sam intervened.

"Let who hear him say what?" Kensi questioned as she entered the gym.

"You're in trouble now," Sam whispered.

"Kens, Deeks, so nice of you to join us this morning. Sam and I have already been here an hour."

"You're not very sweaty, Callen. Easy work out day?" Deeks asked his senior agent.

"Callen has something he'd like to tell the both of you." Nell shouted.

"No, no nothing to tell here." Callen stammered.

"Really G, weren't you just telling us that Kensi May be good, but you're better."

"I may have actual footage of that," Nell pointed out.

"Is that so?" Kensi moved closer to Callen.

"Kens, you know I love you like a sister right?"

"What exactly are you better at?" She eyed him.

"Kens," he opened his arms to hug her.

"Did you take my box, Callen?"

"My box...did you take my box. I won't kill you like she will. I just need it man."

"Callen.." Kensi walked closer.

"Kens, Deeks left it just sitting on his desk. I mean he should have been more careful with it. Right? Kens?" Callen defended.

"Where's my box, Callen."

"Kens..."

"I know where you sleep," she eyed him again, shuttering Callen with a bit of fear.

"Sam? A little help here?"

"Oh no, you dug your own hole. You can get yourself out."

"Thanks partner," he said sarcastically.

Sam smirked holding his hands up and walking backward away from Kensi, who was still watching Callen as a predator watches her prey.

Deeks walked behind Callen, "I can save you, if you give me the box back," he whispered. "I really need the box Callen."

"Deeks?" Kensi questioned angrily.

"Baby, I need the box."

"Then you shouldn't have lost it!"

"I didn't. Callen stole it."

"Technically, I didn't steal it. It was sitting unattended on your desk. I was just putting it up for safe keeping. Plus I was tired of listening to the two of you banter over the box and using it as a meaning for something else!"

"Ahah! I told you it was symbolic for our thing!"

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Where's the box, Callen?"

"What's in the box, Kens?" Callen responded.

"Hey that's my line!" Deeks whined.

"See if I give you the box, then my man Deeks loses whatever bet you two have going on." Callen started as Kensi gave Deeks another dirty glare.

"Baby, I didn't tell him anything," Deeks defended himself.

"We know you two by know, more than we should," Sam reminded. "There is certainly something on the table."

Deeks ran his hands fidgeting with his hair. "Well, if you must know."

"No!" Kensi pointed and interrupted.

"Oh come on Kens!" Deeks begged.

"No, you don't get to play those cards. Although," she began to think Callen wouldn't want to lose her as a field agent, so she could use it to her advantage.

"What are you thinking," he said knowing his bride to be's reaction.

"I mean you think Callen would be on your side about this, but I'm not so sure. That does mean I'd be unavailable."

"I'm not sure I want to know what we are talking about here," Callen interrupted.

"Where's the box, Callen!" Kensi and Deeks shouted at the same time.

"It's been somewhere in plain sight for the last few days. I guess who ever finds it first wins!"

"Nell, I need a ride!" Kensi pulled her Maid of honor.

"Callen..."Deeks cried. "Take me to that box!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kensi hopped in Nell's car with Beale trailing behind.

"Backseat Beale," Kensi instructed. "I heard your an amazing driver Nell! NOW! Get me to the bar!"

"C'mon Callen! Nell's a crazy driver! I need to get that box!"

"Tell us what's on the line, Shaggy." Sam pondered.

"You really wanna know, big guy?" Callen reminded. "This is Deeks and Kensi we are talking about."

"If you must know," Deeks began, "our badass Kensi Blye, said she would consider mothering my children sooner rather than later, if I found the box."

"Oh Hell No, I'm not gonna be a party to bringing more of you into the world," Sam cackled. "One Deeks is more than enough for me, I'm out!"

"You wound me Sam Dog! They'd be part Kensi too!" He hollered as Sam laughed heading out.

"Sam!" Callen called after his departing partner. "You're my ride home!"

"Kensi left us the Audi, guess it's you and me. Deeks and Callen, Callen and Deeks, hmm Dellen."

"Shut up Deeks!" Callen shook head.

Nell had decided she was ready to give a hand to Deeks. She knew Kensi needed a little push to create the family her and Deeks so desperately deserved.

"I have to stop for gas," she nonchalantly spoke.

"What! No!"

"Kensi, we will run out and be stranded if I don't."

"Nell, I need to get the box before Deeks does!"

"Why?" She pretended Beale hadn't divulged the information to her and she decided to jump ship.

Kensi sighed. Nell looked at her idol long and hard, deciding maybe she should address the ever present elephant in the room between Kensi and Deeks.

"I know it's not my place Kensi, but you are trusting me enough to be your maid of honor, so I'm gonna speak my mind for once."

Kensi became silent. She had only seen Nell assertive maybe once, and heard about her hard ass attitude when she summoned the boy's to save Kensi after she was taken by the Taliban in Afghanistan. Deeks had informed her, "don't mess with the Nellvarine when she's on a mission."

Nell began speaking as she pulled in the gas station. She directed Beale to pump so her and Kensi could have a heart to heart. "You're an amazing Agent Kens. One of the best field agents I've ever seen. I told you once, you're a source of inspiration for me, but you also are so much more than this job."

"You're trying to take my job, aren't you Nell?" She smirked.

"Never. You're irreplaceable, but things are changing. They have been for sometime. And maybe it's time for more to change."

"How much is Deeks paying you? I'll double it."

Her red headed friend giggled. "I want to be a Godmother," she winked.

Kensi sighed again. This time longer and deeper.

"What's wrong, Kensi?"

"What if I'm not a good mother, Nell. What if I bring babies into the world and don't know what to do? What if I ruin them?"

"Hey, I've seen you at your absolute worst and at your very best. You can conquer anything you put your mind to. Just think of it as another challenge that Kensi Blye will overcome. Plus you have a pretty good shaggy haired partner."

The words brought a small smile to Kensi's face. "I don't think Monty would be any good at changing diapers!" She laughed so hard at her own joke as Nell joined her amusement. Kensi gathered her thoughts and spoke again. "He really wants a baby, Deeks that is." She smirked.

"When he was unconscious in Mexico, he said he had a dream I was pregnant. He was so happy remembering it. I want to give him that, but."

"There are no buts...if Hetty was here, she'd tell you the same thing. Kensi, it's time. Hetty would be the first one to tell you that, although she doesn't regret her choices, and she has us, she would have liked more and she wants that more, for us, for all of us. Do you think she brought Deeks to NCIS by chance. She brought him here for you. She brought him here for him."

Kensi nodded. Knowing that was true deep down in her soul. Hetty has mentioned to her sometime ago, that Kensi would one day want more and she didn't want her left with only trinkets for memories. Kensi spoke after a moment recollecting. "Speaking of Hetty? Have you heard from her?"

Nell looked keenly at her friend. "I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Nell! You know Deeks and I can't get married until she's back. It wouldn't feel right. Which kinda holds up the other stuff."

"Trust me she knows. When the time is right, she'll be here. She always is."

Beale started tapping on the window, "can I come back in yet?"

The girls chuckled. "Come on Beale." Nell told her boyfriend.

"Thanks Nell." Kensi leaned over and hugged her friend.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," she winked.

"You're scaring me Nell."

"Hey, bridal showers, bachelorette parties, baby showers, Fairy Godmother spoils. I got tons of tricks up my sleeve!"

"Ok, but we should probably meet the boys at the bar. Someone has to be there to protect Deeks," she laughed.

Deeks and Callen arrived at the bar first thanks to Nell's delay tactics.

"I can't believe we overlooked the box!" Deeks sighed.

"It hasn't left the office until two weeks ago. When I finished upstairs and moved my stuff in..."

"All your priceless belongings?" Deeks questioned as he interrupted Callen. "Your pillow and sleeping bag?"

"I'll have you know, That sleeping bag has been with me since I was 10, thank you very much." Callen informed. "I only brought the box here when I brought my stuff, Thinking you guys would surely notice it if I Placed it on the shelf behind the bar. Apparently your Detective skills are lacking lately. Anyway, I had come into the bullpen the morning after Kensi's first day back in the field after Afghanistan and saw the smaller box on your desk. I had enough with the box, so I placed it back where the bigger box was previously, so it wouldn't be the focal point to start the day. I deduced it was a conversation from the night before that was left unfinished and I wasn't in the mood to pick up where you two left off. You guys hadn't mentioned it in front of us since," he paused briefly. "although I did hear Kensi and you, a couple years ago, she was talking about stocking up on MREs and how she got half of them for you over coms," Callen started.

"That was really romantic, don't you think?"

"Ya, ya and she said wait til you open the box! And you still didn't! What is wrong with you Man?"

"Hey! In my defense, She said it was everything I've always wanted inside that box. But she's not in that box." He paused, unless it's a picture of her? Oh... maybe a kinky picture of her. Oh she's evil!"

"Deeks. TMI man. TMI."


	5. Chapter 5

The girls and Beale showed up a few minutes later. Callen and Deeks were inside. The box sat on the top shelf behind a few bottles of recently stocked liquor.

"The infamous box!" Nell huffed as she entered Deeks and Kensi's bar.

"Indeed" Deeks responded. "What's in the box, Kens?"

"I guess it's time you open it and find out."

"Your not gonna snatch it from me, are you?"

"I did give it to you," she shrugged.

"You're freaking me out, baby. Are you going to murder me in my sleep tonight. You've reminded me several times that you can slit my jugular in 11 different ways and still keep calm."

"It's your box, Deeks. You got to it first, even if you did bribe Nell! So open it."

Deeks looked around at his friends. His family, a dysfunctional one, but a family who took him in, the best they could do, obviously. His nervous tick crept up as he shuffled his hair.

"What are you waiting for?" Callen queried.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Kensi handed him her knife and he cut open the box. He laughed nervously as he pulled out another smaller box. "Touché," he repeated looking at his beautiful ladybird.

Callen let out a cackle. "You're good, Kens."

She glared over at Callen.

"And I am not better," he admitted. "So are you going to open that one too? Or are you planning on waiting five more years."

"I don't know. I mean, what's in the box isn't going to change things now, all these years later. What's another five years. But," he let out a frustrated sigh.

"But what if I got it wrong?" Kensi asked putting her hand on Deeks', which was on holding the smaller box."

"I like thinking you have always known me better than I've known myself."

"Then open the box, baby," she caressed his hand lightly.

"Well, I'm gonna call it a night" Callen Nodded cuing Nell and Beale to leave the couple alone. "I can wait another day to find out the suspense of this box!"

Kensi smiled at Callen's thoughtfulness.

"Yeah, tell us about it later," Nell said motioning Eric.

"But I want to see what's it the box!" Eric whined.

"Beale," Nell fiercely grabbed his hand. "Let them have their moment, let's go home."

"Aw," Eric's disappointment overcame him. "I hope it's a puppy!"

Nell eyed him oddly.

"Oh, I guess it can't be a puppy, it's been in a box too long, and that box is waaay too small. Unless it's a mini stuffed puppy, which would be sooo cute and sooo much less work."

"Let's go Beale!"

The couple remained alone in their bar.

"So are you going to open this box?"

"Should I?"

"If you want to. It is your box."

Deeks gave Kensi his sexy toothy grin. "My box?"

"Mmhmm."

Again nervously running fingers through hair, he leaned down slightly to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you, so much," she smiled as big back at him.

Deeks used the knife to open the second smaller box. His heart was racing. He didn't know why. The build up was almost as bad as their previous thing, which would be a permanent thing soon with the wedding around the corner. He looked up at her and shook his head. Another small box was inside. "I can honestly say, I've always wanted a box inside a box," he laughed.

"You're such an idiot."

He smiled again pulling out the smaller box. The box was not cardboard this time; however, it was a small velvet box.

"I feel like this is Deja vou. Are you proposing again, Fern? One yes wasn't enough?"

"Seriously Deeks?" She laughed.

"Ok ok," he opened the box. Inside was two wedding bands. He looked at his already bride to be perplexed. He picked up the rings examining them. "Are these?"

She shook her head with a smaller grin wanting him to know the meaning and hoping it would have meant the same to him all those years ago.

"Justin and Melissa? I knew it wasn't a cover kiss!"

"Shut up!" She punched him and he in return grabbed the back of her locks pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

When the passion broke for air, he spoke, "How did you swipe these. Better yet does the munchkin know, although she is missing, so I'm not sure it matters."

"Deeks!"

"Seriously though?"

"I felt awful about forgetting your birthday. I was so wrapped up in the case and owing Jaime for helping us," she shuttered at remembering meeting his mother and having to pretend she was on a date with him, when truthfully she wished she was with Deeks celebrating his birthday. "I couldn't shake the look in your eyes. The sadness I saw, I was stuck." She winked. "I thought back and I know how happy you were the week we were undercover, married. Waking up every morning together, I was happy too. Honestly, I didn't want that week to end. I thought, I guess I know for sure now, what you wanted and want more than anything else is a family. A real family. I wanted you to know you had that here with us. With all of us, with me. I went to Hetty and explained it to her. She was so on board, which shocked me a bit because I'm sure she realized there was more beneath it for me, which I didn't want anyone to see back then, I was afraid to admit it myself as well." She sighed. "but nonetheless, that's what's in the box. A symbol of the family you've had ever since you joined NCIS."

"I need to kiss you again." He pulled her into a deep embrace. Wrapping his arms around her tightly that she couldn't breathe. She didn't care. She got lost in his kiss, deeply heated full of love and desire for his fiancé. "You were absolutely right."

"I usually am." She smirked.

"Touché," he paused. "Truth be told, I'm not sure what I would have done with that years ago."

"I'm not sure what I wanted you to do with it."

"I guess it played out the way it was supposed to."

"I guess so"

"I love you, Kensi Marie Blye."

"I love you too, Martin Deeks."

"So what do we do with these? We already bought our real set?"

"We keep them safe, as a memory of what we worked and fought so hard to actually have, together and with our team."

"I like that." He smiled. "Now," he pulled her close again, "can we work on making our family bigger? Since I did win."

"By cheating," she grinned. "Let's go home. I don't think our customers or Callen would appreciate us working on a little mutant ninja assassin right here."

"Oh girl! Shotgun!"

"Guess I'm driving then, since your the only other one getting in the car." She shrugged following her fiancé.


	6. Chapter 6

6 weeks later...

The crew needed their night at the still unnamed bar.

"You really need to name this place, Shaggy!" Sam started taunting the detective.

"How bout Shaggy's," Callen interjected. "Or just G's since I do securely watch the place."

"Ya since he only sleeps 2 mins a day."

"I sleep more than that, Sam Dog!"

"Um NO! To both," Kensi firmly rejected.

"No more name discussion tonight, we will know when the right name for this venue strikes." Deeks was ready to relax.

"I mean you could call it Justin and Melissa's or just The Box," Callen winked.

"We're not calling it the Box," Kensi again stated her opinion.

"What's in the box?" Deeks smiled.

"Here we go again," Sam rolled his eyes. "What were you thinking G!"

"Ok, ok enough with the names tonight," Callen gave in.

"What are we drinking to tonight, fellas and my ladybird."

"How bout to normalcy?" Sam threw in.

"What's normal, Big guy?" Callen smirked.

"Having Hetty back and these two knuckleheads finally tying the knot two weeks ago, returning from their honeymoon and having our team together. That's as normal as we get G!"

"That earns a Touché," Deeks and Callen simultaneously spoke.

Hetty had returned two weeks after the box had been opened. The dust was seemingly clear from the continuous investigations and Rogers actually loved the way the team bonded and performed. He also enjoyed his fortnight nights with Beale while he was her and meeting online when he returned to DC. Deeks and Kensi decided they had waited long enough to tie the knot and weren't taking any chances with their boss, who liked to disappear for lengths on end. With Nell's help Kensi was able to get everything perfected within the two weeks after their boss's return and they married on the beach as they had planned. The wedding date the chose happened to be Deeks birthday, January 8, which Kensi joked he could never forget now.

"I do love my birthday," he teased, "and now a better reason to celebrate me and you."

The couple took a ten day Honeymoon returning a few days ago. Today was the first case with the band back together as one.

They team hoisted up their beers and toasted to "normalcy", as the boy's guzzled their beers, Kensi put hers down after pretending to take a drink, hoping no one had noticed. But someone did notice. That someone was Sam. They mulled around talking and enjoying being back together. They all desperately missed their own sense of normalcy, after the past two years of turmoil. Between Granger's passing, Mosley's attempted to shake things up and heading in the wind after her own somewhat selfishness and attempt to correct it, Hetty in and out, being kidnapped in Vietnam last year, coming back to the Mexico fiasco, and finally returning home where she belonged. The team longed for the craziness that had become their own sense of family over the years. Kensi's attempt to remind Deeks of that with the rings, reminded herself as well, whatever the future held, her team, her family would be there.

Kensi got up to use the restroom, Sam made his reasoning to go to the men's room as well. When Kensi came out, he was waiting for her.

"Not thirsty tonight, Kensi?

"Huh?" She looked up with her beautiful brown eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think you've touched your beer more than once when we toasted. With a pretty lame attempted to make it look like you took a drink."

"Has anyone else noticed?" She questioned.

"I don't think so, what's up Kensi?

Kensi looked down and shrugged.

"Are you pregnant?"

She shrugged again. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just being cautious."

Kensi was surprised at Sam's deductive skills, but then remembered he did go through this twice. She wished Michelle was here for her to talk to, more she wished she was here for her brother.

"What if today's case was more tactical, you have to find out before it gets that way."

"I know. I would have made some excuse, but I actually just realized this afternoon that I was late. While we were finishing the paperwork, I glanced at my calendar. By that time, the day was done, the case was solved with no tactics needed. You know finally being back to the normalcy and all, I was able to think a little," she smiled.

"Well, there's a drug store down the street that's open all night. I'll excuse myself and run down and get you a test. I had to get Michelle six tests with Aiden." He smiled remembering his beloved wife.

"I can go, Sam."

"Your husband will ask you 10,000 questions before he lets you leave alone."

"True," she giggled.

"I got you, you got this."

She let out a little sigh, "I hope so."

Sam made an excuse that he needed some aspirin, that thankfully no one but Kensi had, and she played dumb saying she left hers at the office. She winked at her partner in crime for the evening as he headed to the store. He purchased a pack of two tests and some aspirin for the cover and headed back to the bar.

"What's in the bag?" Deeks amused himself.

"Shut up," Sam glared with a smile and pulled out his bottle of aspirin and passed the bag with the tests to Kensi under the table.

"I'll just go throw this away." Kensi got up to pretend to throw the bag away.

"Baby, you don't have to do that right now, we'll get it when we clean the bottles. Since when are you so eager to clean anyway?" Deeks questioned.

"I have to pee anyway."

"Again?"

She shrugged, "broke the seal." And headed to the bathroom.

"You haven't even finished your first one yet," he reached for the beer. "In fact you barely drank it," he pondered aloud.

"Have you not learned anything," Sam started. "Just let the woman pee."

"Maybe she has diar..." Callen started.

"Don't say it G," Sam warned.

"Oh, Diarrhea!" Deeks shouted.

"You two are ridiculous. No wonder Kensi needed an escape. You probably tortured her with your antics while I was gone."

"What is taking her so long?" Deeks let his thoughts become words out loud. "Maybe I should check on her."

"Let her be," Sam again trying to help His junior partner out. "I'm sure she's just freshening up. Ladies like to do that you know."

The boy's guzzled their beers while waiting for Kensi to return.

Kensi pulled out the box of tests Sam brought her and sighed reading the directions. "Here goes," she thought as she peed on the stick. "Ok three minutes to go." She looked around the bathroom for something she could present the test in, if it were indeed positive. She found a half empty box of toilet paper that needed stocking. "Perfect another box," She cackled. She removed the remaining rolls of paper, then checked the test. Her heart was racing, but she felt ready. She picked up the test, "What the?" She questioned. Nothing but incoherent letters were across the screen. "Ugh! Damn products." Luckily Sam had bought the two pack in case something like this occurred and she held some pee in. Although she hadn't drank much, her nerves helped along the process. She removed the second test and properly performed it. "Guess I wait longer." She washed her hands again and fiddled around nervously waiting.

"Baby?" Deeks shouted as the minutes dragged on.

"How do you survive when you two aren't together." Sam asked.

"I want to make sure she's ok. She's been gone forever." Deeks was notably antsy.

"She'll holler if she needs us." Callen assured. "Although she has been in there awhile."

On key, Kensi emerged with a box in hand.

"Oh no, not another box!" Callen started.

"Baby, what's in the box?"

"Is it a puppy this time!" Beale shouted as he and Nell walked in. "Monty isn't getting any younger. I bet he'd love a little brother or sister."

Everyone's eyes focused on Eric. "What? I want a puppy," he defended.

"No puppies, Beale." Nell reminded him.

Eric looked sadly disappointed.

"It's about time you two showed up." Deeks grabbed them some frosty beverages.

"I had to drag Mr. Beale here, away from his games with Rogers. Rogers finally agreed since it was 1am in DC, that it was time to call it a night," Nell explained.

"Haven't any of you heard about keeping your friends close, but keep your enemies closer. I'm doing you all a favor," Eric defended.

"Now that Hetty's back, I don't think we have to worry as much, but you, you keep doing what you're doing Eric," Callen teased.

Eyes turned back to Kensi as she brought the box over.

"What's in the booooxx?" Deeks asked again.

"Open it," his wife nudged.

"Please," Sam urged.

"Ok, I'll play your reindeer games," Deeks nodded. He began opening the box. He paused looking up and running his hands through his hair. "You're all staring."

"We wanna know what's in the box," Nell continued to stare.

Deeks opened the box and looked inside. He saw Sam's bag, "What's in the bag Kensi?"

"Open the bag, Deeks," she smiled.

He pulled the bag out and opened it. He removed the test from the bag and looked up. His smile lit up the room as he whispered the words pregnant, as he traced the words that were displayed across the screen. "Really?"

"Really!"

"Baby!" He jumped up and grabbed her. "A baby?"

"A baby," she replied.

The team passed around smiles and congratulations.

"I guess normal will have to wait, big guy."

"Normal is what we make of it, Mr Callen," Hetty's voice echoed in the building. "And we will figure it out, we always do," she assured him as she walked over to the crew. "Because that's what families do!"

A/N hope you enjoyed my take on the box Happy Holidays to everyone enjoy your families conventional or not!


End file.
